


NYC Christmas

by Kaylachan1990



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gifts, Ice Skating, M/M, Mistletoe, No Spoilers, Set a couple years post series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylachan1990/pseuds/Kaylachan1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was sure he'd have an okay time with Percy and Jason as they celebrated Christmas together with Percy's mom and step dad.... he did not expect the vacation to start before the crack of dawn... But with these two he shouldn't be surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYC Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Story written based on idea that popped on my head but I didn't have good ideas for. Then my friend who got me into this to begin with threw out some words and well... They formed this way together in my head. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. No matter what you celebrate, I hope you all enjoy this pure fluff.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVE, NICO!"

Nico's eyes flew open and he shot up in bed, hand on his sword that was by his bed. "What in Hades name is going on?!" he asked looking around. "..." he glared when he saw who had snuck into his cabin, "No..."

"Oh come on Nico! You know we are going with Percy to his mom's today. We thought we'd leave early and have more time to shop for gifts in the afternoon," Jason said, clearly excited, as he tried to nudge Nico out of bed.

"Yes.... today, not this morning," Nico grumbled trying to get them to go, "Leave my cabin until breakfast..."

"No can do, Nico! Mom is expecting us for breakfast at seven, and using your shadow travel, it will give us just enough time, after you get dressed," Percy beamed as he munched on a blue raspberry candycane. He grabbed one of his arms, as Jason grabbed the other. Both lifting him to stand, ignoring his protests.

Nico got out of their grasp, eyeing both of them, then sighed, grabbing an outfit and heading to the bathroom, "Fine... meet me by the border in twenty minutes... but I am going back to sleep when I get there until noon..."

　

Forty minutes later, Nico was sitting at Sally Jackson's table, glaring tiredly into his pancakes, which were covered in blueberry syrup. It was at that point he and Jason realized no normal colored food would be consumed until they got back to camp. But after glancing at Percy's excitement he decided, and he was sure Jason had as well, that that was fine.

"Eat up you three, it's been awhile since Christmas has been so peaceful. I helped Percy set up the perfect plan to spend Christmas here in the city," Sally smiled kindly to the boys, "While the three of you are having fun exploring, Paul and I are going to go visit his parents, then be back in the morning. We can all finish shopping then, and you can help us make the gingerbread house."

Nico just nodded as he ate, trying to ignore how the two older boys were whispering. Whatever it was, he'd deal with it when they mentioned it to him.

　

"No... That is not happening, you can both forget it..." Nico crossed his arms after breakfast while sitting crosslegged on Percy's bed, shaking his head at the other two. He glared at the offensive sweater they were holding in front if him. It was covered in Jack Skellington heads, which was fine, if not for all the heads having obnoxious Santa hats, "Jackson... Grace... you can forget it..."

"But come on Nico! It's skulls like most of your clothes... and Christmas!" Percy said, in what Nico was sure was almost a whiney voice, "We're wearing ones too!" he pointed at his own sweater, that for some reason was covered in penguins with sunglasses and Santa hats lounging at the beach.

"Nico, please? Only for today, we won't make you wear it again, unless you enjoy wearing it," Jason, who was wearing a Christmas sweater with Harry Potter symbols on it, which Nico was sure he was wearing mainly for the lightning bolts, tried to bargain with him.

"I'm not wearing it, there is nothing you can do that will change my mind," Nico said firmly, glaring at them. He would never admit that he gave in upon seeing Percy's sad widened puppy like eyes and Jason's sad half smile and nod of defeat.

He sighed, "Fine, once and that's it." He almost yelped when the two were suddenly beside him. He turned red as they pulled it down over his head, apparently deeming that it was cold enough for his undershirt as well to stay on, "I can dress myself!" he grumbled as he slid from their side, sliding his arms into the sleeves.

Nico pretended to ignore that he heard them high five behind his back.

"You really look good like that, Nico," Jason smiled honestly, Percy nodding as he straightened out Nico's sleeve for him.

Nico's face turned a bit red from their comments and actions, "Whatever... let's get going on whatever you have planned today Percy."

Percy nodded, grabbing both Nico and Jason's wrists, "Come on then, first we have to make hot chocolate before we leave since no place here sells it the way mom and I make it, then we'll walk around and look at the NYC lights," he said excitedly as he pulled them back to the kitchen, teaching them how to make it. Nico pretended to get annoyed when Percy kept leaning against their back to show them something, though Jason seemed to just not mind at all.

　

A bit later, they found themselves bundled up and walking around the streets, looking at all the displays. To be honest, Nico was enjoying it, even though Percy was pouting a bit where he and Jason had teased him about the blue, white hot chocolate.

"Even though it's crowded, I didn't expect it to be this calm," Nico commented off handedly as he walked between the two them.

He noticed Percy seemed to perk up at that, "Well yeah, everyone in the city gets really excited for the holidays. Plus everyone is excited to see all the lights. Though.... I now wonder if that time the one lights display exploded when I was a kid was a monster instead..." Percy blinked, spacing out a bit as he thought of that.

"Really glad those things were never blocked from me really..." Jason laughed, poking Percy's shoulder to snap him out of it, "Hey waterboy, can you take us there?"

Nico looked up to see what Jason was pointing at, "No... Percy please say no..."

Percy clearly decided to annoy him, because he grinned to Jason, grabbed Nico's hand, and started walking them over, "I haven't been here forever, trust me guys you'll love iceskating!"

Nico groaned as he was dragged to the rink, "We all know this isn't going to end well.... why are we doing this...?" he questioned as he stood in line with Percy and Jason to rent the iceskates.

"You'll be fine Nico," Percy reassured him, "I'll help hold both of you up if you need it."

"I can regular skate... so I'll catch on fast," Jason nodded, to sure of himself, that much Nico was sure of.

"Yeah well if I get injured.... you're both carrying me around until I heal..." Nico grinned as he grabbed his skates and sat down to put them on.

They slowly made there way to the ice, Nico felt sort of confident after a few minutes of holding to the rail.... he however was also sure he would if he let go. The two show offs he was with, were not helping with their insistence.

"Come on Nico! You'll be fine!" Percy beamed as he and Jason held their hands out for Nico, after of course showing off and racing around the frozen circle a few times.

"If you can hold onto the cold pole, you can hold onto our warm hands," Jason pointed out, hoping that would somehow work.

Percy nodded, "Exactly, and you know we will do our best to not let you fall."

Nico just sighed and shook his head, steadying himself carefully before holding his hands out, "Well what are you waiting for? Guide me onto the center of the ice," he said, half smile at the corner of his lips and Percy took his right and and Jason took his left, leading him out to the middle.

To be honest, Nico was having fun. Everything was going smoothly as they led him around the rink. Then it happened..... Some kids started playing tag and ran in their path right between their arms on both sides of Nico, causing Nico to panic and loose his balance. The three of them toppling over.

There was complete silence as the three mentally checked for injuries, then they all glanced up at each other at the same moment. They all turned red at how they had landed, and tried to get up. Nico was slow and careful as he tried to get out, Percy was scrambling and not getting any balance, and Just as Jason stood he caught his skate on Percy's and caused them all to topple over again.

After about five minutes of falling and hands landing it inappropriate places and being completely embarrassed by the people laughing at them, they made their way back out of the rink deciding to call it a day and head back to Percy's.

　

They all sat around Percy's living room watching a Christmas special with his mom and stepdad, Percy and his mom planning out where they all should go to finish up their Christmas shopping the next day, "This one place is a mall mostly locals go to, not popular with tourists so I think that's the best," Percy explained to the other two as he decided.

Jason seemed excited also, but Nico just shrugged, he had an idea of what he wanted to get them even though it was probably stupid, but well he was sure they'd like it anyway.

Nico also noticed that Percy's parents seem to just ignore how close the boys were sitting, Nico in the middle both Percy and Jason with their arms over his and the other's shoulders.

　

A few hours later Nico found himself quoting himself from several times earlier, "No..." he shook his head, "We can set up pallets of blankets on the floor or something.... no..." he said sternly ignoring their looks of begging. Apparently they had decided they could all fit into Percy's bed, and they could, but with very little room to move.

"It's the most comfortable place though," Percy insisted as he added more pillows and made sure the blankets would be warm enough.

Jason nodded as he helped him set it up, "We've all fallen asleep playing games on the couch at camp, and there is a lot more room for us here, plus even with the heat on it's a bit chilly. Body heat Nico, body heat."

Nico just shook his head, "On three conditions, you sleep with your pajama tops on. You don't fight over the covers... and you do not somehow sprawled out over me.... got it?" They both nodded in agreement, just happy he'd agreed.

A while later, Nico looked at the clock and sighed, it was five in the morning and these two... well they had atleast kept their shirts on.... but Percy had most of one blanket over him, Jason had the other, and Nico had part of both because somehow they had sprawled out with their leg or arm or head ontop of or beside Nico.

He was currently bright red from both them being over him like that, and from the heat. It was to hot and there was no way he could get up to turn the heater down without both of them waking up and talking for another hour before going back to sleep. So he just kicked his feet from under what blanket he had, and tried to shift between them to get as comfortable as he could like this.

　

It was about eleven before they headed out of the apartment with Percy's parents to go shopping. When they got to mall they split up to buy everything, Jason and Percy went off together to find stuff for Nico, having somehow both gotten something for the other already, Paul was going by himself, and Nico stuck with Sally because Percy insisted he be with someone who would know where everything was.

He'd grumbled at first about having a 'babysitter' but was thankful after he told her what he planned to get them, showing her something he owned as an example, and she let him to the most likely store.

"I want something made like this but with something like this on it," Nico explained as he showed the worker at the store a basic drawing idea of what he meant.

"Well we don't have anything exactly like this, but I can think of a couple that I'm sure you will like," She told him as she walked into the back of the store, bringing out the ones she thought best matched.

Nico looked them over repeatedly, finding Jason's rather easily, Percy's was harder since none of the options had what he wanted as prominent on it as he's wanted so he kept looking a bit longer. He smiled brighter then normal for him when he found one that just stuck out, not what he'd planned to get, but it was perfect none the less.

He showed the ones to the clerk and he was rung up, "Put them in gift bags not boxes if possible, these two will tease me other wise..." he flushed, causing Sally to giggle but agree, and the clerk to just shrug and do as he requested.

When they all met up at their planned meeting place, Percy and Jason were both holding bags, grinning excitedly like cheshire cats almost. Nico just raised an eyebrow at them and decided to ignore it as they headed back home.

　

That night Percy dragged Nico and Jason to the kitchen table and pulled out four gingerbread houses for them to work on, "Normally mom and I only make one, but I figured this year we could each make one, decorate it how you'd like a candy house you'd want to live in or like our cabins... or anything really," he smiled in a way that told Nico even he knew it was lame. But since it was Christmas Eve, no one argued over the idea, so he and Jason agreed and all three started working on them.

To be fair it was more fun then Nico had thought, drawing skulls and jewels on the house to represent himself and Hazel was quiet fun, especially with the looks Jason and Percy were giving him before they figured out what he was doing.

Percy's mom and step dad decorated theirs to look like a little cottage. Jason's on the other hand was a cross between what both camps looked like, Nico guessed it was to represent both his homes. Percy's well, Nico wasn't shocked about it being a mostly blue version of the Poseidon cabin, with what Nico was sure were gingerbread versions of the three of them standing in front of it. Nico ignored that the three cookies had a green candy leaf over them...

They ended up sleeping similar to how they had before but Nico made sure they wouldn't be able to move the covers away as easily from him...

　

...Not that he got much sleep anyway, because at five in the morning, Percy and Jason were singing "Twelve days of Christmas loudly as they dragged him into the living room to open presents. Paul looked at him with sympathy, Nico guessed that before he met Percy's mom, the guy must have been used to sleeping in Christmas also.

They opened the gifts from Percy's parents first, Percy got a few things, but then his mom had gotten all three of them a few new outfits to take back to camp since she was sure their clothes got torn easily in training.

Percy stood up, insisting he go first out of the three to hand things out, he gave his mom and Paul their gifts first, then handed Jason his, "You're hard to shop for Grace, but since we keep end up borrowing your SPQR ones...."

Jason laughed as he opened it to find an Orange Camp hoodie, "Thank you Percy, now you two can keep the ones, that you steal and Nico claims to not have." Percy laughed a bit with him as Nico grumbled, then handed Nico his gift.

"It's been weird seeing you walk around without your old one soo," Percy said as Nico opened the gift.

Nico quirked a smile as he pulled it out to try on the new aviator jacket, "Thanks, now this makes me feel a bit more like normal, and it's a lot warmer then the coat I've been using."

Jason stood up next, handing Percy his first, laughing as Nico smirked, when Percy started pouting when he saw the merman tail shaped sleeping bag, "Don't give that look, look what's wrapped inside it."

Percy perked up when he dug inside, "Oh! The game from overseas I wanted! But I still can't play it, it's region locked..."

Jason just shook his head, "Had Leo rig it so it would work, it's also been translated so you can understand it." He nodded, then placed large box in Nico's lap, "Be careful, some things may fall out when you open them up."

Nico raised an eyebrow but shrugged as he opened it carefully, eyes widening again as he looked inside, "Jason... you know I don't play any mo-"

"Wrong!" Both of them said at the same time. "We've both seen you get excited when you and Frank talk about it, or it's mentioned by the other campers." Percy added in.  
  
"Mhmm," Jason nodded, "The only reason you haven't played is because you don't have a set anymore, so I bought you one of every set so you can make your own and maybe even teach the us to play."

Nico just smiled honestly at the two of them, "Well I guess you two being so sentimental means you have both earned your gifts as well. Open them at the same time, and no getting sappy about them, or I take them and shadow them back to the store."

They both nodded as he handed them over, carefully opening them at the same time. Both of them making "Woah..." sounds when they each pulled out a silver ring, one engraved with ocean waves, the other with bolts of lightning.

Nico coughed as he watched them put them on, "I know they are kind of odd gifts but," he paused as he played with his skull ring, "They aren't exactly what I had in mind but I found them and well... I wanted you two have ones sort of like mi-OOF!"

In his rambling, he failed to notice that the two of them were coming towards him until they were both hugging him so tight that they all fell over. He heard Percy's mom giggle as she led her husband to another room. Nico was sure it was to make his embarrassment lessen since she was typically nice like that.

"Hey Jason, since it's Christmas does this mean I get a free pass at saying he did something cute?" Percy asked, his head resting ontop of Nico's.

"I don't know man, maybe it's just best we imply it with this hug," Jason nodded as he held Nico on their laps. Both of them, Nico was sure, were purposely ignoring his attempts to get out of the hug.

"I get it, I get it, not let me breath," Nico huffed, but was still smiling anyway at them, "I'm glad you're so excited about them," he said as he patted their backs, still a bit awkward with hugs. "Now come on, lets stand up and get this stuff put away, it smell's like breakfast is almost cooked..." He said as he moved to stand up, he may be smaller but he could still move his weight enough to make them stand as well.

They both put their rings on the matching fingers of where Nico's skull was, following behind him, stopping a few steps behind and laughing as they stepped up to him, not letting him leave the doorway.

"So Percy, who gets the honor first, we have to be careful or he might get mad," Jason laughed, resting a hand on one of Nico's shoulders.

Nico looked over at him, "What are you talking about Jason?" but they just ignored him.

"Well it is my house, so I think I should go first, but maybe, we should go first, then my turn, then yours?" Percy suggested, copying Jason's motion.

Nico grumbled, "Tell me what you are talking about now or I'll shadow ou-oh...." he coughed and flushed bright red, "Oh Hades help me...." he muttered.

He looked up to see not only a branch of mistletoe hanging from Percy's door, but both of the older boys, who still had one hand each resting on his shoulders, but they were pressed against each other as well, lips connected in a kiss, their free hands on the other's chest for balance. They pulled back after a moment, then smiled down at Nico.

Percy let go, and moved to hold both of Nico's hands, "Your turn now okay? Don't leave or anything alright?" he said in away that made Nico think he was still worried he'd stop.. whatever was going on with the three of them.

Nico just sighed and nodded, "Fine... go ahead, but please don't get to into it.. my face is red enough for now."

Percy nodded, leaning in and pulling Nico into a sweet kiss like he'd not directly asked for, but Nico had been sure they would both understand what he had meant, so Nico gave in and wrapped his arms around him a moment until they pulled apart.

"My turn," Jason laughed as he hugged Nico from behind and turned him around to face him, and leaned down like Percy had.

Nico, who was already as red as his pale-ish skin could go, nodded for him to go ahead also, somehow still flushing more when Jason kissed him. Nico guessed because of how they both kissed differently.

After a moment he pulled back from both them, still bright red, but he grabbed both their shirts, lifting himself up a bit and kissing them both on the cheek, "Now we are all even...." he muttered before leaning down and leaning against them both to hide his face,

"Come on.... Christmas breakfast then I can show you two how to play this game..." Nico smiled down, letting them grab his hands as they headed to go eat and discuss their gifts.

　

A week later when Nico found Mistletoe hung all over his cabin on New Years Eve, he pointed out that Christmas was over and that they were to clean it up in the morning, and that if they were kissed that night it was not due to the annoying green plants everywhere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordian.


End file.
